


the pigeon and the rat

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Deleted Scene, Episode: s02e09 The Road Trip, Extended Scene, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Sleeptalking, Workplace, sick!Rosa, soft!Gina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Rosa is very clearly too sick to work, so Gina locks her up under orders from Terry. However, things get interesting when she goes back to check on the badass detective a while later.





	the pigeon and the rat

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm I don’t really actively ship these two, but this idea popped into my head when I was watching this episode, so I hope you all enjoy!!

“Rosa, come here. Got to tell you something. It's a secret,” Gina called, beckoning her friend over into a narrow hallway. 

The detective turned towards her. “Okay, but I have a lot of stuff to do,” she agreed, practically skipping towards the precinct assistant. 

Gina smiled and led the other woman down the hallway to a door on the right. She opened it and waved Rosa in. 

“What's the secret? What's the secret? What's the secret?” she asked, poking Gina repeatedly. 

“Here it is!” the brunette said, pushing her into the room and swiftly locking the door. 

Rosa looked up, bewildered. “Gina. Let me out of here. I got to talk to my perp!” she yelled, desperately pounding on the door. 

“Shhh, I’m only doing what’s best for you,” Gina said, stroking the window soothingly.

“What’s best for me? How do you know what’s best for me, you beautiful rule-breaking moth?” the detective screeched. 

“Flattery ain’t gonna get you out of this room, ya lil minx,” her friend said, smirking at the compliment. 

“Ugh, your little smirk is so fucking cute, I can’t even be mad,” the curly haired woman grumbled. 

Gina’s jaw dropped. “Um, what did you say?” she asked, gazing intently through the window. 

“It doesn’t matter! I…I need…need some sleep. Everything is…spinning. The room. What happened? Gina? What’s happening?” Rosa rambled. 

The brunette opened her mouth to reply before Rosa turned away and fell onto the couch placed on the right side of the room. She peered through the window and shook her head slightly, smiling before turning and leaving her coworker passed out in the locked room.

—-

A few hours later, Gina came back to check on Rosa. She gingerly turned the key and opened the door as quietly as possible, so as not to disturb her sleeping friend. 

“Rosa! Rosa!” she whispered once in the room, testing how asleep the woman was. 

All she got in response was a snore.

Gina smiled and moved across the room towards the detective. She looked down at her sweetly and gently stroked her wavy hair. 

“Heh. I just wanna kiss your precious little face,” Rosa mumbled. 

“Ro-Ro?” Gina said, crouching down so that the two were eye to eye. She waved her hand in front of Rosa’s face and confirmed that she was indeed asleep. 

“You’re a sleeptalker, huh. That’s cute,” she said to herself, starting to stand back up. 

“No! I don’t wanna go. You can’t take me away from her,” Rosa screeched, blindly flailing her arms out in front of her. 

Gina lowered herself fully back down so that she could help her coworker if she lashed out any more violently. 

“She’s everything I’ve ever wanted. I only wish I was worthy of her love. Just let me hold her, one last time,” the dark haired woman said, still thrashing around. 

Her friend tenderly smoothed back the hair from her forehead with one hand and caressed her face with the other. “Shh, it’s okay little desert rose. I’ve got you,” Gina said before planting a soft kiss on Rosa’s temple. 

She went to stand up, but was stopped by her friend grabbing her right arm. Gina tried to gently pull away, but was stopped the cop’s eyes fluttering open. 

“Gina? Are you really here?” she asked quietly, a bewildered smile spreading across her face. 

“Yes you gorgeous little sleeptalker,” the woman in question replied. 

“Mhm? Sleeptalker? I don’t talk in my sleep. I don’t do anything in my sleep. I can’t- are your hands on my face?” Rosa asked.

The brunette pursed her lips and attempted to pull her hands down before Rosa grabbed both of them.

“Linetti? Were you trying to kiss me awake?” the brown eyed woman asked slowly, looking intently into Gina’s eyes. 

“I think I actually did…” her coworker started. 

Rosa grinned lazily. “Hm. Maybe it’s the meds talking, but I’m glad that you’re finally admitting your feelings for me,” she said smugly. 

Gina’s jaw dropped for a split second before plastering on a smile. “Yep. My feelings for you,” she said, nervously trying to skirt away.

“I’m glad. I like you too. I was actually just dreaming about kissing you. Your lips were so velvety,” the defective admitted, loosening her grip on the other woman’s arms. 

“My lips are rather velvety, I’m glad your dream got it right,” Linetti said, breaking into a genuine smile.

Rosa let go of her. “Mind if I check?” she asked. 

“Check what?” her friend asked, tentatively pulling her hands towards her body. 

The dark haired woman pursed her lips. “Why play hard to get now?” she asked. Gina didn’t have time to respond before Rosa pulled herself up, wrapped her arms around her neck, and sweetly pressed her lips to the other woman’s. 

“Hm. Velvety,” Rosa said happily, still inches from her friend’s face. 

Gina considered her options for a moment before leaning down further to wrap her arms around Diaz. In one motion, the two brought themselves close enough that they were pressed against each other. Rosa pushed up and closed the distance between their lips again, this kiss more needy than the last. The brown eyed woman tangled her hands up in Gina’s hair as she pulled herself up. Soon, the brunette was straddling the woman stretched out on the couch as they continued to rhythmically crash together and pull apart when they needed air. 

The two pulled apart when both were completely deprived of oxygen. “I want every part of you. I need you,” Rosa said hoarsely and desperately as she ran her hands along the sides of Gina’s body.

“You’re a great kisser,” Gina offered lamely. 

Diaz grinned wildly before breaking out into a coughing fit. The woman on top of her practically leapt off.

“Ooo, I forgot about that,” she said, wincing and handing her friend a tissue box. 

“Do you regret it?” Rosa asked once the coughing had subsided. 

Gina smirked. “No. But if I get sick too, I’m gonna make sure everyone in this whole goddamn building knows it was your fault,” she said indignantly. 

“Good. Just make sure you also tell them why,” the dark haired woman said, winking. 

“Ah-kay. Well, I’m gonna leave you to sleep it off, have a nice nap and I’ll be back in a few hours,” her coworker said, snatching a blanket hanging off of a chair and draping it over her.

“G’night. Hey, also, do you ever wonder why more pigeons aren’t friends with rats?” the detective asked, jerking upwards. 

Gina rubbed her shoulder and soothed her back down. “No, I don’t, because some friendships are just too unlikely,” she said matter-of-factly.

“You’re wrong. Because I’m your rat, and you’re my pidgeon. We’re the pigeon and the rat,” her friend retorted, the amount of cold medicine she’d taken showing through again. 

“That’s a sweet analogy. Now get some rest Rosey,” Gina insisted. 

“Mkay, pigeon,” Rosa said before turning over and almost immediately passing out again. 

Gina smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door carefully behind her. She smoothed her hair back into place and turned to walk down the hallway when she was greeted by a grinning Terry. 

“Oh my goodness, Gina! You and Diaz-“ he began excitedly. 

“Hey Ter-bear, I’m gonna cut you off there. Don’t tell a single soul what you saw today, okay?” she said curtly, barely suppressing a smile. 

Terry grinned. “Terry won’t. Promise,” he said, “but also please stay away from me. You’ve been infected now and Terry needs to stay in tip-top.”

Gina only managed a grin. “You got it, Ter-meister.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment with any thoughts and opinions on this work as well as if you want to see more Dianetti works from me in the future!! high Rosa was pretty easy to write, but I’m not sure how well I’ll be able to nail normal Rosa lmao


End file.
